2014-15 WSHL season
This is the 2014-15 Western States Hockey League season. This is the league's 21st season and the league's 4th under the sponsorship of the Amateur Athletic Union's United Hockey Union. Franchise changes *The league added the Oklahoma City Jr. Blazers, the Casper Coyotes, the Denver-based Colorado Evolution, the Las Vegas Storm, the Butte Cobras, the Whitefish Wolverines, the Grapevine based Texas Attack, and the Boulder-based Colorado RoughRiders as expansion teams. *The Rio Rancho-based New Mexico Renegades relocated to Springfield, Missouri and were renamed the Springfield Express. *The North Richland Hills-based Texas Jr. Brahmas moved to the NA3HL. *The closure of the arena in Grapevine, Texas lead to the disbanding of the Dallas Ice Jets and the expansion Texas Attack. Both teams had planned to play in the building for the 2014-15 season. Standings Northwest Division Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P Idaho Jr. Steelheads 46 42 2 1 1 290 74 822 86 Missoula Maulers 46 36 9 1 0 249 113 802 73 Southern Oregon Spartans 46 34 11 1 0 229 120 1575 69 Whitefish Wolerines 46 17 28 1 0 121 212 1017 35 Butte Cobras 46 15 28 3 0 153 229 953 33 Seattle Totems 46 10 34 1 1 128 281 753 22 Lake Tahoe Blue 46 7 36 2 1 130 269 975 17 Western Division Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P Fresno Monsters 46 38 7 0 1 301 94 1257 77 Valencia Flyers 46 35 9 2 0 224 116 980 72 Long Beach Bombers 46 33 13 0 0 215 140 1044 66 Ontario Avalanche 46 25 15 4 2 193 143 963 56 Las Vegas Storm 46 18 25 3 0 157 238 1055 39 San Diego Gulls 46 15 29 0 2 146 208 998 32 Phoenix Knights 46 10 33 3 0 158 265 1009 23 Arizona Redhawks 46 3 42 0 1 78 300 899 7 Midwest Division Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P El Paso Rhinos 46 41 5 0 0 279 95 1219 82 Oklahoma City Blazers 46 34 12 0 0 224 158 1260 68 Springfield Express 46 25 19 1 1 187 182 933 52 Dallas Snipers 46 17 25 3 1 193 221 918 38 Wichita Jr. Thunder 46 17 26 3 0 185 217 896 37 Tulsa Jr. Oilers 46 7 38 1 0 101 296 829 15 Mountain Division Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA PIM P Casper Coyotes 46 32 11 3 0 176 122 729 67 Ogden Mustangs 46 31 13 2 0 218 120 760 64 Colorado Jr. Eagles 46 29 13 4 0 207 117 620 62 Colorado RoughRiders 46 27 19 0 0 183 147 637 54 Salt Lake City Moose 46 24 16 5 1 178 163 860 54 Cheyenne Stampede 46 17 25 3 1 166 202 658 38 Colorado Evolution 46 5 41 0 0 88 315 1018 10 2015 Thorne Cup Playoffs Format *Top 6 teams in each division qualify *All series hosted by higher qualifying team except final which uses 2-3 format with team with better record having choice of which games to host *Division quarterfinals-Top 2 seed get first round bye, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5 (best-of-three) held March 6-8 *Dvision semifinals-#1 vs lower seeded first round winner and #2 vs higher seeded first round winners (best-of-three) held March 13-15 *Division final-semifinal winners (best-of-three) held March 20-22 *Conference final-West vs Northwest and Mountain vs Midwest (best-of-three) held March 27-29 *Thorne Cup Final-Semifinal winners (best-of-five) dates TBA Northwest Division Quarterfinals *Southern Oregon defeated Seattle 2 games to none (8-3, 9-1) *Whitefish defeated Butte 2 games to 1 (4-2, 2-5, 4-3) Western Division Quarterfinals *San Diego defeated Long Beach 2 games to 1 (5-1, 1-4, 6-4) *Ontario defeated Las Vegas 2 games to none (4-0, 9-3) Midwest Division Quarterfinals *Springfield defeated Tulsa 2 games to none (9-1, 7-1) *Dallas defeated Wichita 2 games to none (8-3, 7-3) Mountain Division Quarterfinals *Colorado Eagles defeated Cheyenne 2 games to none (9-3, 2-1 (ot)) *Salt Lake City defeaed Colorado Roughriders 2 games to 1 (5-2, 3-4 (ot), 4-2) Northwest Division Semifinals *Idaho defeated Whitefish 2 games to none (9-0, 6-2) *Missoula defeated Southern Oregon 2 games to 1 (2-4, 8-4, 3-2 (ot)) Western Division Semifinals *Fresno defeated San Diego 2 games to none (6-0, 12-1) *Valencia defeated Ontario 2 games to one (5-3, 2-3, 2-1 (ot)) Midwest Division Semifinals *El Paso defeated Dallas 2 games to none (6-1, 5-2) *Oklahoma City defeated Springfield 2 games to 1 (10-4, 2-3 (ot), 4-0) Mountain Division Semifinals *Casper defeated Salt Lake City 2 games to 1 (1-3, 4-0, 3-1) *Ogden defeated Colorado Eagles 2 games to none (7-0, 6-4) Northwest Division Final *idaho defeated Missoula 2 games to 1 (5-1, 3-4, 4-1) Western Division Final *Fresno defeated Valencia 2 games to 1 (2-3 (ot),7-0, 7-3) Midwest Division Final *El Paso defeated Oklahoma City 2 games to 1 (3-4 (ot), 8-2, 8-1) Mountain Division Final *Ogden defeated Casper 2 games to 1 (3-5, 3-2 (ot), 8-2) "Western Conference" Final *Idaho defeated Fresno 2 games to none (5-1, 3-1) "Eastern Conference" Final *El Paso defeated Ogden defeated 2 games to none (2-1, 3-2) Thorne Cup Final (best of five) *Idaho defeated El Paso 3 games to 1 (3-4, 5-2, 4-2, 8-0) Category:2015 in hockey Category:Western States Hockey League Category:WSHL seasons